Unexpected
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. A mysterious package arrives at the unlikiest of doorsteps. mainly fluff and Akatsuki confusion. no pairings.


My first Naruto Story! It sucks a bit but I really like it. Also I wasn't sure what point in time to put it in so think of it this way Sasori is not dead and Tobi is there. Makes things easier for me. I also had team 7 and Sasuke's team Hebi or Heki or whatever it is in here but I'm too lazy…I know! I'll add them on next year! And Gaara too! Yay!

"SENPAI! LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND!"

Deidara growled as that annoying orange lollipop burst into his room (A/N: I know they don't all stay in the same place but bear with me!). "What do you want, Tobi?"

Tobi bounced a bit, jostling whatever was inside the large crate he held. "Tobi found present for Akatsuki!"

The blond artist glared. "What the heck are you talking about, yeah?" he asked, very much annoyed.

"Lookie!" Sure enough, on the box were the words "To Akatsuki" in big bold print.

Deidara sighed. Tobi won't let me alone 'til we open the blasted thing, he thought. "Fine, whatever, go ask Leader-sama, un."

"YAY!" Tobi was gone in a flash. "Baka," Deidara growled, going back to the book he was reading. "Maybe Pein-sama'll just kill the dobe, yeah" he muttered…then his mood brightened considerably and he grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're kidding me, right?" Deidara stood with the rest of the Akatsuki in a circle, around the box that Tobi had found.

"Are we going to open this damn thing or not?" said Hidan, irritated, "I was about to start a sacrifice!"

"Tobi." Pein said, and gestured to the box. If one listened one could hear a very faint underlying tone that was asking if they should, rather than ordering to.

"Yay! Tobi open box!" He promptly popped the top off. Everyone froze, waiting for something to happen.

Silence.

"Now what?" asked Kisame.

"Hey! This has Itachi-san's name on it!" Tobi exclaimed, and he held up a flat, colorfully-wrapped package that did indeed have the Uchiha's name on it.

"What the heck is that thing?" said Itachi.

"Just open it, for Jashin's sake! I'm tired!"

The weasel growled and cautiously pulled off the paper. "It's a picture," he said, shocked. It was indeed a picture of itachi's old family, back before he killed them all. Well, he didn't kill Sasuke, but that wasn't the point.

"YAY! Tobi finds more presents!" Itachi was jerked out of his reverie by a certain lollipop. (A/n: I have said Tobi is a lollipop twice now…look at him and tell me he is not a swirly orange sucker!)

"SENPAI! THIS ONE'S YOURS!"

Deidara was very annoyed at this point and said, "How 'bout we all just open them all at the same time; make it faster, un?"

Everyone agreed to this, things were getting weird.

"Okay, go," said Pein, and they carefully pulled the paper off the variously-sized boxes.

"No f***ing way."

"This is just weird."

"That's it, I'm officially confused."

Each of the Akatsuki held something that they needed/wanted or symbolized something important to them. (A/N: In the original version, I actually said what each member got, but I'm too tired right now and it was…tedious). For example, Sasori got new tools to make his puppets, and Deidara got new clay.

Pein was staring at his gift in shock, not that he showed it or anything but you know. He got a book, but that wasn't what surprised him. No, what surprised him was what book he got. Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi. By Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.

"Who sent this?" asked Konan.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be asking," said Kisame, bluntly.

"There's a note in here," said Zetsu as he pulled out a slip of paper, "Should we read it?"

"YES!" yelled Tobi.

"Fine, it says 'dear Akatsuki, even though you're murderers and war junkies, today is a time of peace and goodwill and forgiveness, so Merry Christmas!' No signature." Silence filled the room.

"Well this is…weird."

A rather large sillotte stood on the hilltop, outlined by the moon. The man smiled under his snowy white beard and said, "Merry Christmas, Red Cloud, for you are the ones' who need it most." Then vanished in a swirl of snow, leaving the dying echoes of "Ho! Ho! Ho!" floating on the breeze. Sometimes the best gifts are unexpected.

Well, that was my sorry attempt at a Christmas one-shot. It was better, but I'm really tired from the SNOW! That we got today! I'm SO EXCITED! Yeeah for most of you this isn't a big deal but this is my SECOND white Christmas so LAY OFF!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Feliz Navidad, or whatever the heck you celebrate! Happy Holidays!


End file.
